iOMG, Is this the beginning or the end?
by marissasuze
Summary: After their second kiss, will Freddie and Sam's friendship ever be the same? Yet another post-iOMG fanfic. I mean, c'mon. They're just too spicy to not write about.
1. Chapter 1

We stood there in the school courtyard just staring at each other. Both speechless. Sam Puckett had just kissed me. Samantha Puckett. My abusive best friend. I couldn't believe it. We were just talking about love and feelings between her and Brad and then **BAM**, a kiss. So many things are running through my mind right now. I have never been so confused in my life. All this time I thought she hated me. Take the birthday card for example. What did she mean by she never said she hated me? I thought she would never have feelings for me like that. Right after I was about to say something, she ran back into the school. I turned around and yelled at her.

"SAM!" Right as I turned around, I saw Carly standing at door staring right at me. Sam had ran past her and went somewhere in the school. I tried to run after her but Carly had stopped me. She looked as confused as I was. Being really antsy she asked, "What just happened out there?" I mean, I'm sure she saw the kiss but honestly, I really didn't know what happened myself.

"We were just talking about Brad and I started telling her that she should tell him how she feels even though it won't be easy and then….she just…she kissed me." At that moment, it sunk in. Everything was still trying to process into my brain but that finally did. I couldn't think straight, I just wanted to find her so we could talk about it. But knowing Sam, she would avoid me as long as she could. "Do you know what this means?," Carly said with such emphasis.

Right then and there it hit me. Sam was never in love with Brad. The MoodFace app was accurate but me and Carly were wrong the whole time. Samantha Puckett was in love with me, Freddork Benson.

* * *

><p>I ran inside as fast as I could, right past Carly. Such a snooper. I had no idea where to go. I just had to hide. Somewhere. I needed to get away from everyone and think about what just happened. The thoughts of Freddie kept running through my mind. Good and scary thoughts. My stupid emotions got the best of me tonight. I couldn't hold them in any longer. For over 2 years now, I have kept them in and let my anger out on him. Instead of love, I gave him hate. I don't really hate him but I had to pretend so he wouldn't suspect something was up. Too damn late for that. What the chiz was I thinking tonight?<p>

Ridgeway sucked with hiding places. The janitor's closets were all locked and the bathroom would have been the easiest for Carly to find me. I decided on a nearby classroom with no one in it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked so I went inside. The lights were off but a light from the parking lot was shining through the window so there was some light. I obviously sat in the teacher's desk because it was the most comfortable. I put my feet on the desk, laid back in the chair and let my thoughts work themselves out.

It was around midnight when I got into the room and I laid there for 30 minutes. I had my eyes closed and my hands laid on my stomach. All of a sudden, I heard the classroom door open.


	2. Chapter 2

When I heard someone at the door, I slowly opened my eyes. It was hard to see who it was but then they finally spoke.

"Sam? Are you in here?" What a familiar voice. It was Carly. I was hoping she didn't see me in the dark so I didn't say anything at first. Then, she flicked on the lights. She turned back to the front of the classroom where I was sitting and folded her arms in front of her. Honestly, she looked really peeved. Mama didn't care though. I was not speaking to anybody tonight.

"Sam. I need to talk to you." Her voice sounded even worse. I sat there not moving a muscle staring at her and then I finally looked outside of the window because I couldn't stare at her face for any longer. I just wanted to cry and usually I'm not the one to cry. Sometimes, you'll catch me crying because I just pulled a prank on Benson or the Gibster and I was laughing so hard. This time around was a whole different story. I needed someone to talk to and Carly wouldn't have been the best choice right now, especially with her peeved-off-ness.

Finally, Carly walked over to the teacher's desk where I was sitting at and sat by my feet which laid casually on the desk. I eventually had to say something so I did.

"Look, I really don't want to talk right no-" She cut me off.

"I know you don't. I wouldn't want to either. You have to talk soon Sam. It's good to get things off of your chest. I'm your best friend, you can talk to me about anything. How come you never told me about the whole "being in love" with someone? Let alone Freddie? I mean, it's fine if it was Brad since we just became friends with him, but Freddie…that's a whole different story."

Once again, I sat in silence. I didn't have the guts to tell anyone, not even Carls. I really didn't even know that I was that in love with him. With Brad being around, it was just an opportunity to spend some time with Freddie. The whole damn school probably knows now. I hate people, I really do. I hate love. It's so confusing. I hate boys. They're even more confusing. Tonight, I put all my feelings I had out there into a kiss. A kiss which probably meant nothing to that dork. I have never been more scared in my life to talk to Freddie. Usually, he's the one who is scared when I approach him. Now, I won't even be able to look him in the eye. The only thing that could make me feel better is some ham at this point.

"I'm waiting for an answer." We stared at each other for a few moments and I sat up in my chair, elbows on knees, hands in hair, looking down at the floor. I couldn't even look at her anymore because I knew tears were coming. I couldn't even cry in front of Carls anymore. I'm such a loser, but I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone unless I said something. Still looking at the floor, I had shed a tear. Just one. I looked up at her and spoke.

"Carls…I'm scared." My voice shook a little. "I always have been. And when we were talking out in the courtyard earlier, I finally felt that someone could understand. I have never felt this way about a guy before. It is so hard to try and talk to someone about guy problems, especially Fredweirdo. I don't think I could have ever told you. It's Freddie! C'mon, if I told you, you would have freaked. After all, you were basically dating him for a while. Do you know how hard it was to see you two kiss and mingle with each other after you saved his life? How hard it was to walk into the Groovy Smoothie and see you two dancing with each other? How hard it was wondering that maybe, just maybe, you two might magically fall back in love with each other after the incident? I really had no idea what to think or do at any point so I just kept it all to myself hoping that it would all blow over one day and it was just a stupid little crush."

I was breaking at this point. I completely and utterly lost it. I freaking hated this. I hate crying. I felt so weak. I looked away and back at Carly and she was on the verge of crying herself.

Speechless. Carly tried to say something but it wasn't coming out. She had never seen me like this before. I felt so embarrassed. I just wanted to punch something. More silence took place.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to feel this way. I never knew it was like this. I just want you to be happy. Like I said with you and Brad. Yeah, Freddie may be in love with me but honestly, I'm not in love with him. Being happy still applies here. No matter who the guy is. Even if it happens to be the guy you punch around and call a loser on a daily basis. You need to talk to him. He's just as confused as you are at this point."

She was right. I hated to admit it, but Carly Shay was right. She always was. I ended up staring at her for a few more seconds and she gave me a hug. That's exactly what I need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the fanfic so far! I'm actually going to keep up with this story, I promise! I have to daydream a lot since we won't find out until summer what happens between them. So here are my dreams! Haha Reviews are appreciated. Gracias muchachos!**

Me and Carls sat in the classroom for a little while longer and I finally decided to get up.

"Are you leaving to go talk to him?" She was concerned but excited at the same. I was finally doing something about it after our long talk.

"I have no other choice right now. Well, it's time to go embarrass myself. If I don't come back, Momma will be stuffing her face with the snacks from the cart in the hallway." Shoot. I was hungry. I hadn't ate any thing since that ham sandwich I had earlier before the incident happened.

I decided to stop by the food cart first. Obviously. Sammy's gotta eat. It was heaven. Pure heaven. I didn't know where to start. Most of it was vegetables but then there was a section of more ham sandwiches and a dessert tray next to it. I grabbed as much as I could and stood there devouring it all in at once. Yum.

"Food can always make momma happy." I thought I said that in my head but it turns out I didn't.

"Sam?"

Damn. It was Freddie. I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath in and turned around.

"What do you want?" sounding pretty annoyed.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier?…"

"Helllllo. I'm eating. Can we do this some other time?" I made every excuse possible to try and get out of this situation but nothing worked. He gave me that look. The look that someone gives you when they want you to do something and if you don't do it, something bad is gonna happen.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh. Fine." I rolled my eyes once again. I just wanted to get it over with at this point. We found a flight of stairs in an empty hallway and sat down to talk.

Yeah, yeah. I know this is really really short but I want to make sure the conversation is perfect. I'm working on it right now and doing some tweeks on it. Trust me, the next chapter will be longer! I'm on spring break so I have plenty of time.


End file.
